The Talent Show
by Chucky Ray
Summary: When Sakura hears about a talent show happening in the Hidden Leaf Village, all she wants to do more than anything else is sing in it but for some strange reason something is holding her back, but what could it possibly be? The sequel to The Reason. More Sasusaku fluff and some Naruhina.


Chapter One; The Three Magic Words

 _A quick note from the author; Don't worry, I haven't forgotten Remember Me. No pun intended. This story is another romantic roleplay based one that I just had to write. It's a hot day and I have nothing better to do with my time today, so I might just go ahead and do a chapter of that next since this is going to be multi chaptered. So anyways,.. I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, and this story takes place a few years after the first one._

Naruto Uzumaki and his best friend Sasuke Uchiha had met for lunch at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. "So Sasuke, what is the big announcement that you wanted to tell me?" Naruto questioned him while slurping down some ramen noodles.

"Hn." Sasuke replied with a sly grin. "See for yourself." He told him before he dug deep inside his pocket and grabbed ahold of a small black felted box before tossing it over to him. Naruto flipped the lid open with his thumb and inside was a shiny silver ring with a tiny pink gem inside of it.

"Whoa,.." Naruto began with a gasp. "Is this for Sakura?" he questioned him with bewilderment and astonishment.

"Of course it is you idiot, what do you think!?" Sasuke exclaimed quickly slamming the lid shut before snatching it back away from him. "I'm going to ask her to marry me." He told him.

"Really!? Sakura's going to flip! She's going to be so surprised!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly before he continued slurping his noodles.

"I know." Sasuke began before he shoved the tiny box back inside his pocket. "That's why you have to keep your mouth shut." He told him.

"Well, when are you going to propose?" Naruto wondered.

"Tonight. I'm taking her out to dinner. I even rented a limo for us. Only she doesn't know about it yet." Sasuke explained. "And I want it to stay that way." He told him.

"What? You honestly think I would go and ruin a perfectly good surprise like that?" Naruto inquired with a wave of his hand.

"Yes." Sasuke responded before his cellphone rang.

"Uh oh, girlfriend alert?" Naruto questioned him.

"Actually no. It's Hinata." He replied.

"Hmm,.. Hinata? Gee, I wonder why she would be calling you." Naruto said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out." Sasuke responded before he answered his phone, stood up, and then walked outside. "Hello?" he questioned him.

"Hello Sasuke, I'm sorry to bother you but I'm worried about Sakura. She was supposed to come over and she never showed up." She explained.

"Really?" Sasuke questioned her back raising one of his eyebrows. "That's odd." He told her. "She's probably back at my apartment. I'll go check on her and make sure that she's alright." He said before he hung up and then turned around and walked back inside. "I'm sorry Naruto but I've got to go, something's come up." He told him.

"You mean with Sakura right." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry Naruto, we'll get together some other time alright?" Sasuke questioned him with a grin before he turned around and walked away.

"Yeah,.. sure." Naruto replied sadly while at the same time heaving a heavy sigh.

 _…_ _._

Meanwhile Sakura was just as depressed as she stood on top of the balcony while hunching overtop of it and sighing to herself. That's when all of a sudden the door slid open behind her. "Wow." Sasuke began while he started shutting it. "What's up with you?" he asked her. "You didn't even move. Usually you're already in my arms before I even have a chance to say hello to you." He told her as she finally became aware of his presence and turned her head around to look at him and smiled sadly at him.

"Oh, hey Sasuke." She began. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were supposed to be having lunch with Naruto. Was he making fart noises again?" she wondered.

"Surprisingly no." he began. "I'm here because your friend Hinata called me and told me that she was worried about you because you never showed up at her house." He explained.

"Oh. That figures." Sakura began before she turned her head away from him again and he walked over to her and grabbed ahold of her hand and interlaced their fingertips together.

"So what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing,.. it's just this thing that the sixth hokage was telling me about that's all." She explained.

"Kakashi huh? What did he want?" he inquired.

"He was telling me about a talent show that's coming up here in Konohagakure in a few weeks. He and the other leaders of the different villages around here are going to be judges." She explained.

"So? Why so down in the dumps about it?" he wondered.

"Well, because he wanted to know whether or not I wanted to be a part of it." She explained.

"Well, do you?" Sasuke asked her as Sakura gasped and blushed beet red. "Sakura? You haven't looked like that since the first time you noticed that I had the same romantic feelings for you." He told her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but it's just,.." she began before slowly turning her head away from him again. "really complicated." She finished.

"Actually, no it's not. All it requires is a yes or no answer from you." He told her.

"Alright,.. so maybe I do sort of want to do it." She admitted shyly.

"Okay so,.. what do you want to do?" he questioned her.

"Forget it! It's not important anyway." She said heaving another heavy sad sigh.

"Yes it is. You and your happiness is extremely important to me. Now spit it out, what do you want to do?" he asked her before she turned her head back over to look at him again and blushed.

"Sing." She replied softly.

"Really?" Sasuke began raising an eyebrow at her. "We've been going out for a few years now. You never told me that you could sing." He said but Sakura just simply shrugged at him.

"I guess the topic just never came up before." She told him.

"Alright, so you want to be a singer. What's so wrong about that?" he asked her.

"I uh,.. I get stage fright." She told him.

"Yeah right, like I believe that." He began with a sly grin.

"It's true Sasuke, I am very uncomfortable when it comes to getting up onto the stage in front of other people. So please just tell me that you understand and will respect that alright?" she questioned him.

"No. I'm sorry. I can't tell you that I understand because I don't, but I will respect your decision." He told her as she took a deep breath and heaved a sigh of relief. "No matter how much I think that you're making a mistake." He told her before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly inside his chest.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" she wondered as he grinned slyly back at her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he questioned her before closing his eyes, tilting her chin back and kissing her passionately and even allowing his tongue to enter her mouth before slowly pulling apart from her and breaking it. "I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did." He began.

"What do you mean?" she questioned him back.

"The mistake I made by not realizing how precious you were to me sooner than I did." He told her.

"But Sasuke, I've always been madly in love with you, you know that." She told him.

"Yes, but that's not the point that I was making." He began. "Just do anything that you will regret later on. I don't want you passing up a really good opportunity alright?" he told her before pulling back her bangs and planting a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Alright Sasuke." She replied. "I love you." She told him.

"Hn." He replied with a sly grin. "I know." He told her before Sakura slapped him upside the head. "Hey! I was just joking!" he exclaimed with a chuckle as Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "Alright, alright, I love you too. There, happy now?" he questioned her.

"That's better." She began with a grin. "Although you _were_ starting to get a bit cocky on me!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry babe. Kiss and makeup?" he suggested as Sakura giggled mischievously.

"Cha! Now you're talking!" she cried before she grabbed ahold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

 **Yay! Sasuke finally said those three magic words! About time right? Please let me know what you thought of the first chapter!**


End file.
